Prucan- Who are you?
by Fillynes
Summary: Neglect is a terrible thing. Your familly and friends thinking you're invisible and your own brother pushing you away? Sometimes you just need someone to notice you... And that's what Canada got when he met a strange red-eyed man at a party in Germany.


I sat on the edge of the fountain outside the hotel in Germany America had hired to have his party in. I don't know why he does this. He always invites me to these events and every time he abandons me and follows England round the rest of the night. To be honest I only come here because my boss says it's good for our relationship... In truth I think my boss just wants to get me out the house... I only leave to go to official events, sports events and America's stupid parties. It's just less effort. The star shaped ice in my cola clinked against the glass and my sad watery reflection stared back at me... I took a sip and the bubbles went up my nose making me cough and splutter. I couldn't breathe properly and my eyes had started to water. I felt a large firm hand slap my back a couple of times. I gasped and filled my lungs with air once again.

"Oi, you ok there?" I looked up to see the source of the voice. Even though my eyes were still filled with unshed tears I could make out this person's most striking features... Silver hair and

"Red eyes" I murmured

"Eh?"

"A-ah! I uh... Thank you..."

"Keseseses it's fine!" The silver haired stranger sat next to me. I wiped my eyes to see a tall man in a black shirt with a silver and red tie half tied around his neck. His formal trousers had a chain around the belt loop and the other end was slung in his pocket. "So, what's your name?" It was a different question to normal...but the usual phrase was implied...

"I'm Canada..." I sighed quietly

"That's not what I asked" he said. I looked up at him wide eyed and shocked. "What's your name?" He again said with a wide grin

"M- Matthew... Matthew Williams..." I felt myself drawn to his red cheerful eyes

"Haha, cute name!" He laughed before suddenly realising what he had said. He blushed heavily opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to say something... I couldn't help giggling at his expression

"So who are you?" I said happily

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" he said looking away still trying to hide his blush.

"Gilbert" the name flowed so easily off of my tongue.

"Pretty awesome name huh?"

"Yeah" I said in awe.

We just kind of... Stared at each other...

"OI! MATTY!" Americas loud obnoxious voice rang out across the court yard as he stumbled towards us at an alarming speed. He laughed and threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hahaha! You've had hardly anything to drink! Here, have some of mine!" He shakily poured what was left of his drink (I'm assuming it was cider or spirits) into my cola and all over me.

"What was that for!" I said standing up soaked in alcohol

"Oh lighten up! Ahahaha!" He laughed more and slapped me on the back sending more of the cola-alcohol mix onto my clothes

"Oi, back off!" Gilbert said as he grabbed Americas wrist and pulled him off of me.

"Whos the Jerry?" America snarled as he pulled his wrist out of Gilbert's grip

"Alfred, you're drunk" I said as I stepped between them

"This you're new boyfriend Matty?"

"America!" I shouted, even he is drunk he's crossing a line he's not gone near before!

"Don't push your luck Yankee"

"Gilbert this isn't helping" I tried pushing them apart but they were slowly squashing me between them.

"So the Kraut is called Gilbert!"

"You what?!" Gilbert tried to force me away from America and the fountain but America grabbed the back of my shirt neck

"Looks like you need a wash off Matty!" He shouted as he flung me into the fountain. I hit my head on the main column of the fountain and blacked out.

I woke up in a daze on a couch in the main lobby with a pack of ice strapped to my head. I slowly pulled myself up to see America passed out and being wheeled into an ambulance. A paramedic rushed over to me and helped me up. Gilbert was sat with Germany, conscious and alive but a bit bruised.

"CANADA!" I winced as my bosses voice pieced through the room. I shrank back into the sofa… he was mad… "What have I told you about drinking?!" I should have known he would bring that up here…

While it's true, I have been drinking more recently. But I had promised I wouldn't drink tonight, and I hadn't. But my boss wouldn't be convinced easily, and I wasn't in any state to defend myself.

The throbbing in my head intensified as he proceeded to berate and scold me. I just sat there and pretended to listen. The truth is my eyes kept wondering over to Gilbert… He was still sat with Germany with a pack of ice on a large bump on his head, a paramedic was wrapping a bandage around his right arm. He looked up and our eyes met. He flashed a brilliant smile at me and I weekly smiled back.

"Are you even listening to me?!" my boss shouted as he lightly smacked my cheek

"Ow that hurt!"

"It's no wonder America has been distant recently with you acting like this!" his words cut deep… I looked down and swallowed the tears. I wanted to be close to America… But not when he acts like such a jerk! Things hadn't been the same between us since our fight. I don't even remember what happened… Mostly because America punched my head and I fell onto something. This seems to be a re-occurring theme in our relationship. "You need to stop acting like a spoilt child and go make up with him!"

"I already told you" I said keeping my voice low "I apologised to him and he wouldn't listen. I've tried so many times but he just won't listen…"

"And that's another thing!" Boss said raising his voice "Learn to speak up you-"

"Excuse me" a calm voice cut my boss off "I would like to speak on Matthews's behalf as you seem to be incapable of listening." I looked up and saw Germany flanked by Gilbert. "Number one, if you are going to talk about sensitive issues like that I suggest you don't shout it out in the middle of a crowded room." My boss seemed taken aback by Germany's words "Number two, Canada wasn't drinking, unless you count Cola."

"That's not the poi-"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking." My boss curled his hands into fists and pulled an angry expression. "As I was going to say, Canada here wasn't involved in the fight. In fact he was trying to break up the fight." My boss seemed shocked by these words as he looked down at me. All I could do is look up at Germany… I was shocked he was standing up for me. "So I suggest you stop blaming Canada when he is innocent."

After that my Boss just left… He didn't say anything else, instead he made a beeline to the door. Gilbert sat with me for the rest of the night and we talked about stuff and nonsense for an hour or so. By now it's nearly midnight.

"Hey… Can I ask you something Matthew?"

"Y-yeah, sure" his question caught me off guard

"Why was your boss getting so mad when he thought you were drinking?" oh dear... He looked at me with questioning eyes and I felt a pain in my chest.

"I uh…" I looked down to the floor and clasped my hands together. "I have a drink problem..." We sat there in silence for a while.

"Huh…" He said breaking the silence "I wouldn't have thought you would be one to turn to drink…" I winced at his words and looked away. "Let me guess, sick of hot guys hitting on you?" I looked at him shocked as he started laughing. "Keseseses sorry, I couldn't resist!" I started to laugh a little with him. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't make fun of it!"

"It's fine" I said still laughing a little "We all need to laugh at our problems sometimes"

"Yeah!" Gilbert said flashing another brilliant smile. I felt my cheeks redden a bit. "Hey… you got somewhere to stay tonight?" he said looking down at the floor "It sounds odd considering we're in a hotel but I have a house nearby" He looked at me with hopeful eyes and smiled. My boss was supposed to take me home but he'd kind of abandoned me… so why not I guess. All I'd do at home would be drink and a change of scenery would be nice.

I opened my mouth to speak but-

"I hope you aren't thinking of doing anysink to my little Canada if he does go with you!" France said as he sat in between us

"Oh come on Francis, what dyou take me for! I'm just offering him a place to stay the night!"

"Like you said, we're in an 'otel"

"He might not have the money to stay here"

"We could lend him some"

"You know I'm broke!"

"_I _could lend him some"

"FRANCIS!"

"Please stop fighting" I said in a sigh. They both turned to look at me. "I know you're both worried about me, but you needn't fight about this. Francis I'm not a child anymore… so please let me decide". There was another silence before France started laughing and patted my head making me grimace.

"Sorry… I guess I'm still protective of you mon cher." He took his hand off my head and said in a slightly quieter tone "N'oubliez pas de rester en sécurité mon cher"

"Je ne suis pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui Francis" I growled

"Si vous le dites" he chuckled. "Au revoir Prusse! Look after Canada for me!"

"Yeah yeah Frenchy" Gilbert said dismissively slouching back a little. "So… shall we get going?"

"y- yeah" I said shyly… but something bugged me…

Francis called Gilbert Prussia… Does Prussia still exist?

We arrived at a small white house a little way outside of town. There was a long path through a field of grass and flowering trees. As we got out the car he had driven us here in I noticed a small stream flowing passed the house.

"My brother bought me this house when he got sick of me living in his basement" Gilbert said as he pushed a key into the lock of the door

"His basement?" I asked as he pushed the door open for me "Why were you there?"

"West took control of our country so I just stuck around in his bas-" something ran passed us, we only just saw it in the partial rectangle of light left by the door. I looked to Gilbert and he just stared… "Wait here" He said quietly…

I watched him walk into the darkness… I wish Kumajirou was here… I heard noises of someone screaming and a thud before the lights turned on.

"H-hey Prussia amigo! It's me, it's me! Stop grinding your shoe on me!" Prussia was grinding his foot into Spain's head where a sizable bump was. "I swear! I wasn't stealing or anything! I- I uh…"

"I swear if I find Romano naked in my bed again I'm going to kill both of you!" he took his foot off of the cowering Spain who retreated a safe-ish distance away. "Feel free to come in Mathew." Prussia said annoyed as he glared at Spain.

I came in and took off my shoes. "Can I borrow your phone eh?"

"Sure thing Mat, I suggest the one in the kitchen," He said motioning to an open door on the right of the hall "I'm going to be having a talk with Antonio here." Prussia growled as he cracked his knuckles. I walked in and closed the door only to hear Antonio's muffled shriek, a few shouts from Prussia and someone else walking in and joining in the shouting.

I picked up the phone and dialled my house number.

"Hello?" Kumajirou picked up the phone

"Ah, hey Kumajirou, it's me"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada"

"Oh you!"

"Yes me! Now listen, I won't be home tonight."

"The boss ditched ya eh?"

"Yep…"

"Well enjoy sleeping with a stranger!"

"K- Kumajirou!" I shrieked

"Bye!" He hung up… I was left standing in in the kitchen listening to the dial tone wide eyed with my jaw hitting the floor. I heard the door open behind me and Romano stomped in opened the fridge and grabbed a drink. I put the phone down and slowly closed my mouth.

"Hey"

"H-hey" I said as I turned to face him. I quickly looked away as I realised he only had a bed sheet covering him.

"Antonio and Gilbert are going at it again" He said before taking a swig of beer. He gave me a sideways look and I started looking through cupboards to find a glass. "Cupboard above the sink"

"Th-thanks" I said as I walked over to the sink and reached up and opened the cupboard.

And this is how I found myself sat at Prussia's house sat at a table with Romano drinking a glass of water instead of alcohol for the first night in nearly two years.

"He bring you here often?" Romano asked.

"N- nope. I've never been here before."

"Ah" he said taking a sip of beer "Antonio brings me here a few times a month but he's not really meant to."

"Because it's Prussia's house…?" I said a little weary

"Pretty much" We were both silent for a little while after. "Listen" Romano broke the silence "Prussia won't do anything to you so you don't need to be so nervous." I blushed heavily

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion" I groaned as I rested my head onto my hand

"Because he blatantly has a-" Romano stopped himself "… a streak shall we call it" Romano shifted in his seat.

"What kind of streak" I pressed. I WAS nervous now. Romano was covering something up. I want to know what if I'm staying at this guy's house tonight!

"Uh… um…" Before I could get an answer out of him Antonio burst through the kitchen door and threw some clothes at Romano.

"Hurry up! I lost him upstairs! If you're quick we can escape without any more violence!"

"Alright alright!" Romano said. I avoided looking at him as he dropped the sheet and pulled on his trousers and shoes. He tapped my head and said "It's safe shy-guy"

"Lets go!" Antonio half whispered. Romano winked at me and whispered

"If anything does happen I will want FULL details"

"We aren't doing anything" I nearly shouted

"Whatever" Romano joked as he ran out with Antonio.

The front door gave a large clunk and I resigned myself to drinking my water. I heard thuds and bangs as Gilbert ran around searching before he thumped down the stairs hot and flustered… My eyes widened as our eyes met… I've only just realised how attractive he is…

Just like at the party we just stared… and stared, his red eyes reflecting the rooms in a perfect way… I think I'm falling for him.

"They here?"

"What?" His voice brought me back to my senses.

"Antonio and Romano, they still here?" I tore my gaze away from his

"Yeah they left a minute ago"

"Oh fu-…" He took a deep breath "Whatever… It's late, want to see your room?" Romano and Francises words echoed round my head but I stood up and nodded my head. I was exhausted, I needed to sleep.

I followed Gilbert up the stairs and he opened the door to a spare room. It was small with a bookshelf on one side and bare walls around the bed. I stepped in a sat on the bed.

"Thanks" I said as I smiled weakly

"Anytime Mathew" Gilbert smiled. "I'll let you sleep. Good night."

"Night" I responded. I laid in the bed and closed my eyes.

My dreams were unpleasant. Images of America and my boss filled my head. Shouts, fights, drink… It was another re-occurring nightmare I'd had for a while but even when I know what's coming it frightens me to death. I ran away and screamed for help but no-one came to help me…

I woke up screaming again. Gilbert ran in and tried to help me, calm me down. But I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I hate myself when I get in this state. He held my face up to make me look at him. I was sniffling and crying still. I couldn't hold it in.

"Canada, what happened, what's wrong?" he said calmly for the eighth time…

"I…" I sniffed and tried to get the next word out "Nightmare…" He looked at me with saddened eyes…

"I'll protect you" he whispered quietly. He pulled me in close and hugged me. No-ones hugged me in a very long time… "hey… Mathew…" he said quietly.

"y- yes?" I sobbed

"I… need to tell you someth-"

"Aloooo! Mon cher Canadaaaa!"

"…wait here, Frenchies at the door." He let go of me and wiped the tears from my face. "Do me a favour and pretend to be asleep? I'll send him away as quick as I can." He got up and left the room…

I rolled onto my side and pulled the covers over my head. I heard muffled talking in various languages including English, French and German… I caught little snippets of it. France offering some wine to Prussia… Prussia calling him a frog and telling him to leave… then shouting… then silence… then the door to my room burst open.

"OOOOOOOOH CANADA! I- oh!"

"See, told you he was asleep." Prussia said I heard footsteps behind me "You better not wake him up, he's had a rough night."

"Ah… true mon ami… Well I'll leave you both alone. Vous feriez mieux de le laisse dormir aussi Prusse"

"Ja ja was immer Frosch" He speaks German…

-Chapter 1 end-

(Author note: Appolgies for the appalling translations! Sadly I only have Google translate to work with and my French is very rusty! If people want I can upload a document of translations so that it's made clear what I want to say!)


End file.
